


I Was The Match (And You Were The Rock)

by avocado-at-love (domesticaffliction)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticaffliction/pseuds/avocado-at-love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the loud sounds outside of her dorm, it takes Madeleine a couple of seconds to realize what exactly had woken her. A low, breathy moan from the other side of the room echoes in her ears and suddenly it's as if her entire being is focused on Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was The Match (And You Were The Rock)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this kink meme prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=484053#cmt484053). I haven't been actively involved in a kink meme in almost half a decade. I thought I was over that, tbh, but Daredevil gave me way too many feels.

It's the middle of the night and Madeleine Murdock is pulled out of blood red dreams and into the cacophony of sounds that is typical for her dorm room in the early hours of a saturday morning. 

There's a police siren echoing through the streets not far from her dorm, some girls down the hall are having a party, all loud music and heavy bass, and a few floors above her somebody is watching the Notebook with the volume turned up high enough that Madeleine is sure she'd be able to hear Ryan Gosling pining away even without the heightened senses that the accident had cursed her with. But all of those things are normal. Three months had been enough to get used to them.

Lost in the louder sounds outside of her dorm, it takes Madeleine a couple of seconds to realize what exactly had woken her. A low, breathy moan from the other side of the room echoes in her ears and suddenly it's as if her entire being is focused on Foggy.

The glide of Foggy's hands over her own skin. The sound of Foggy's heart, pumping blood through her body so fast that Madeleine is almost afraid it will burst out of Foggy's chest. The whimpers that she's trying to keep desperately from reaching Madeleine's bed. It's overwhelming to her senses, and it takes every ounce of willpower that Madeleine has to keep herself from moaning as well. She takes a deep breath and regrets it immediately.

The smell of Foggy's arousal is thick and heavy in their small room. Madeleine can taste it on her lips, in her throat with every bit of air she pulls into her lungs. 

For a short moment Madeleine thinks she should say something. Listening like this, _tasting_ like this, she knows it's the wrong thing to do. Foggy wouldn't be doing it at this time of night if she wanted an audience. But Madeleine isn't strong enough to deny herself.

She lies on her bed, her head carefully tilted in Foggy's direction, and is for the first time in her life inclined to call the fire in her eyes a blessing. The indistinct shapes of Foggy's body burn themselves into Madeleine’s eyelids. It would be okay if this is the last thing she ever sees, Madeleine thinks, this vision of fiery passion. 

A slick, wet sound joins the ones that already fill the room and Madeleine needs a moment to get her own arousal under control when she realises that it's Foggy's fingers slipping into her own cunt, dripping wet and probably yearning for more. Slow, deep strokes that Madeleine can feel echoing in her own body, and then a soft exclamation from Foggy's mouth. "Fuck yeah, Madi. So good." 

The words cut deeply into Madeleine's core and pull out an answering moan without her consent. All sound and movement on Foggy's bed stops and the only thing Madeleine is left with is the thundering beat of Foggy's heart.

"Foggy?" Madeleine whispers.

A bitten off whimper answers her. Then — a defeated moan. "Can we," Foggy starts, but her voice breaks. She sounds wrecked, like the suppressed moans had caught in her throat and cut it to pieces. The dark part in Madeleine's brain likes it, wishes she'd been the cause of it. Foggy starts again, "Can we pretend tomorrow that none of this ever happened? I really need to — to finish this right now, but tomorrow everything will be back to normal, okay?"

Madeleine smiles a little wider than she normally would. A little sharper. But that's okay, she thinks, because Foggy can't see her right now. "We could do that," she says, and then adds in a lower voice, "or I could come over there and help you out. Wouldn't that be better? I'd make it so good for you, Foggy."

Foggy just groans and shakes her head. "Fuck. Not sure that's such a good idea, Madi." 

Madeleine has already crawled out of her own bed, though, and is close enough to touch Foggy. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Foggy." She puts her right hand to Foggy's cheek and strokes, soothing her best friend. "I can just go back to my bad and listen to you, if you want. But I'd really like to touch you." She guides her hand across Foggy's throat and down over her shoulder to her full breast. She runs her thumb over the pebbled nipple and circles the outer edges of the large areola until Foggy throws back her head and pushes into Madeleine's hands with a curse. “I’d really like to touch you, in fact.”

"Yeah," Foggy says, "Okay. Just promise me this won't change anything." 

Madeleine smiles and draws Foggy into a kiss. "What would it change, Foggy? You're my best friend. This is just us getting even closer." It would bind them together even more than they already were. That's fine with Madeleine, because she's never letting Foggy go anyway. 

"Just promise me, Murdock." Foggy already has her hand under Madeleine's nightshirt and his pushing it over her head. "Two fucking words, it's not that hard."

"I promise." Madeleine says, and seals it with a kiss before pushing Foggy flat on the bed and following the curves of her body with her mouth. She leaves her promise on Foggy's skin with sharp little bites and deep suck marks until she reaches the junction of her thighs. There she spreads Foggy apart and burrows her senses in the scent of Foggy's arousal. "Smell so good, Foggy," she murmurs and presses her tongue to Foggy's clit almost in a greeting. 

Foggy's body goes taut above her and her hands find their way into Madeleine's short cropped hair. "So good, Madi. You feel so good."

Madeleine sucks soft kisses into the slick skin around Foggy's vulva. She uses her thumbs to reveal her inner lips and licks them in broad swathes. Foggy's already soaked to her core, and it makes it better for Madeleine to know that this is all for her. She fucks into her with her tongue and drinks down everything that Foggy gives to her. 

When she can feel Foggy close to coming, she eases off and worries the skin of Foggy's soft thighs with her teeth until Foggy is trembling and whimpering unabashedly. 

Once she's calmed down again, Madeleine pushes her face deep and eats Foggy out until she shakes apart. 

She crawls up her lover's body and licks her way into Foggy's mouth, letting her taste her own slickness and swallowing down her breathless moans. Then she settles down next to Foggy and listens to her come down again. 

“Love you, Madi,” Foggy murmurs, the confession pulled from her in a moment of unguarded openness. Her breathing slows, evening out, and then Foggy falls unconscious more than she goes to sleep. Madeleine pulls the blanket from the floor and over their bodies and curls her body around Foggy’s to make sure Foggy wouldn’t be able to slip out of bed without waking Madeleine. She knows Foggy well enough that she’d try to do something stupid like trying to forget what had happened that night, and Madeleine isn’t going to let that happen.

Outside their dorm room the real world still blares away, but in here Madeleine has Foggy to keep herself centered. She dozes off to the sound of her lover's heart beating in her ears and this time her dreams aren't of red, angry violence but of bright crimson passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to [join me on tumblr. ](http://avocado-at-love.tumblr.com/)


End file.
